<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>第一章：離別的心，噩夢最后的解脫 by Teamillet520</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784029">第一章：離別的心，噩夢最后的解脫</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teamillet520/pseuds/Teamillet520'>Teamillet520</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>all澄 - Fandom, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teamillet520/pseuds/Teamillet520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>All澄</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>第一章：離別的心，噩夢最后的解脫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span>人物性格私设定，没有绿茶白莲与狐狸，众攻后悔文</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>新人物：紫瑶字璿枫：男，27岁，黑道世家大少主，江澄的表哥，晓的亲哥哥</p>
</div><div>
  <p>三年前与其弟晓被黑道追杀，导致江澄开始被陷害而误会</p>
</div><div>
  <p>三年后占领了黑道界成为最年轻黑道家主</p>
</div><div>
  <p>紫晓字慕星：男，26岁，黑道世家二少主，却是一名无人知道的监狱长，江澄的二表哥，枫的亲弟弟，三年前与其兄枫被黑道追杀，导致江澄开始被陷害而误会</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>墨诺字玄羽：男，26岁，心理医生，以前也受到家暴，在枫与晓的帮助下，道国外成为一名心理学医生</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>江澄因多年误会被澄：蓝曦臣等人的家暴与侮辱，最后的他终于得到了解脱；没错那就是死，在对方的最后重一击那是打伤脑袋，最后的他对所有人露出微笑，因为他终于能放弃对他们的感情离</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>——————————————————————————————————</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>——————————————————————————————————</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“喂，醒醒，别想装S”魏无羡走向前看着说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“别忘了，你还没为晓的事赎罪”蓝曦臣也放下了手中铁鞭子上前查看，这时滴答，滴答的水声滴在了地板上，染红了禁室的地板</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>是血，从江澄的头流了下来，完全没有停止</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“快，快送医院”金光瑶看着颤抖语气说道，他开始害怕江澄那时的微笑了</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>蓝曦臣快速解开江澄身上所有的枷锁，把人揽在怀里他开始害怕了，这三年以来，他们到底做了什么？</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>所有众攻急忙把江澄送去医院治疗</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>医院急症区</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“医生，快来救人”魏无羡与蓝忘机在前面为蓝曦臣开路急忙说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“医生快救救他”蓝曦臣抱着满是鲜血的江澄急忙说着</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“准备手术室，动作快”医生见状急忙向两位护士下令道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“是”两位护士听到命令开始工作</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“病床来了，快让开”两位助手急忙推这病床过来道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“快把伤患放上来”一位助手说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>蓝曦臣看着点头后把江澄放在病床上，助手又急忙的送入手术室内</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“医生，求你一定要救他”魏无羡急忙抓住医生的手说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“你放心，我们会尽全力的”医生安抚魏无羡后走进了手术室</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>手术室的红灯量了起来</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“澄他不会S吧？”薛洋看着手术室的红灯害怕的说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“呸呸呸，别乌鸦嘴，阿澄一定会没事的”魏无羡看着说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“我刚刚看见江澄露出微笑了”金光瑶颤抖的语气说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“他不能就这样离去，江澄他还没赎罪”蓝曦臣握紧拳头说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“赎罪？我看该赎罪的是你们吧？”这时一位穿者西装的男子走了过来说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“枫？”魏无羡当人听见熟悉的声音抬头望去喊道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“枫，真的是你？”蓝曦臣看着说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“是我又如何，都给我让开，碍眼”紫璿枫冷眼看着所有众攻说道坐在椅子上等待</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“难道真的是我们误会了江澄嘛？”魏无羡看着手术室颤抖的说</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>手术室内</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“医生，不好了；病人的意识开始下降了”看着心电显示器上的数字说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“动作快，钳子，针，线”医生急忙的说者</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>就在这时显示器发出了声音滴，滴，滴滴滴滴</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“医生，大事不好了，病人的心跳要开始停止了”护士见状急忙的说着</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“快准备AED”医生说道急忙为江澄按压心脏</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>两位助手急忙移动身旁容易受干扰的仪器</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“医生，准备好了”护士急忙推来AED说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“先调到25V”医生拿起向熨斗的东西说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“是”一位助手开始调制电压</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“医生，这里准备好了”一位助手拿着呼吸器说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“充电完毕”助手A说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“离开”医生急忙说道，开始坐心脏电压复苏</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“医生，还是不行”护士看着心电图说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“再来一次”医生看着急忙说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“充电完毕”助手A说着</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“离开”医生说道，又开始心脏电压复苏</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“医生，还是不行，没有恢复”护士急忙看着说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>心电显示器发出了滴～～，一切归零</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“报时间吧”医生看着微微说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“现在时间下午四点四十四分四十四秒”护士看着时间微微说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>助手为江澄盖上白布，医生等人闭上了双眼做最后的祷告</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>手术室外面</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>原本亮红灯的手术中，也暗了下来</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>医生微微从里面走了</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“医生，他怎么样了”蓝曦臣急忙上前抓住医生的肩膀问道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“很抱歉，病人刚刚离开了”医生摇了摇头说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“不，不可能；怎么会，医生你在骗我们对吧?”魏无羡上前说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“很抱歉，你们可以带把人带回去好好安葬”医生说完后离开了</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“都是我们害的，都是我们”蓝曦臣整个人瘫倒在地上后悔</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“现在后悔有什么用！当初就该把江澄从你们这些人身上带走”紫璿枫冷怒的说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“枫，你一定有办法救江澄对吧?”金光瑶急忙上前抓住璿枫的肩膀说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“办法？人都已经被你们害S了，就算活过来好了，你觉得他会好嘛？”紫璿枫看着哭着微笑怒哄道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“我们……”所有众攻说不出话道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“江澄我就带回去”紫璿枫走进了手术室抱起了江澄</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“阿澄，哥哥来晚了，我们回去吧”紫璿枫微微看着江澄抱着离开走出手术室</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“不行，你不能带澄澄走”薛洋急忙挡在前面说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“没错，我们不能让你带走他”金光瑶也上前挡在前面</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“他还是没为事情付出”蓝忘机也挡在前面说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“人都S了，还付出什么！都给我让开”紫璿枫冷怒道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“哥，我来晚了”紫慕星带着一群手下过来说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“晓？你不是已了嘛？”蓝曦臣睁大双眼看着眼前的人</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“好久不见了，曦臣，无羡还有各位；我没有想到会在这种场合与各位见面”紫慕星看着冷冷的语气说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“你既然没S当时为何不出来？”魏无羡看着急忙疑问</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“当时我重伤躺在医院整整两个月，但没有想到的是你们，把一个好好的人，变成如此这样”紫慕星看着江澄抚摸脸庞冷说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“弟，我能上诉可以嘛？”紫璿枫看着并说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“请说吧哥，上诉原因是?”紫慕星看着自家兄长的眼神疑问道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“我要告蓝曦臣，蓝忘机，薛洋，金光瑶，还有金凌；犯罪原因是家暴导致对方命亡”紫璿枫慢慢说出五个人的名字</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“不，金凌还是个孩子，别伤害他”金光瑶看着说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“那好，金凌我带回黑帮好好加以处置”紫璿枫冷说完后抱起江澄离去</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“知道了哥，来人把他们给我押走带回警局；还有你去电动店把金凌给接回来”紫慕星看着并下令道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“是，二少主”几名手下说道纷纷上前压制四人</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“等等，别走，求你别带走晚吟”蓝曦臣想上前却被压制主四人从医院就这样被带走，带回警局</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>夜莲帮宅邸，打开门后左旁站在一排身穿黑色西装身材壮硕的男子，右方站着则是亭亭玉立站姿标准的女子</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“欢迎家主回来”众人说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“家主，你吩咐的洗澡水已经用好了”一位女手下走了过来说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“明白了，去把他给喊道房间”紫璿枫抱着江澄看着微微说道并离开走向自己独立澡堂</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“是，家主”女手下说</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>紫璿枫抱着江澄来到了自己独立澡堂</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“江澄，哥哥为你洗干净，让你干净好上路”紫璿枫慢慢解开江澄被打烂的上衣，一条条的鞭子伤印在白皙的皮肤上，显得刺眼</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“哥，人已经都压入监狱里了”紫慕星回到宅邸来到枫的澡堂微微说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“嗯，知道了”紫璿枫慢慢清洗江澄的身子微微说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“哥，为何不把他们直接暗杀了？用黑道办法”紫慕星默默的疑问道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“宁愿让他们直接S，道不入让他们尝尝江澄那三年以来的痛苦”紫璿枫冷冷的语气说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“我明白了哥”紫慕星点头微微说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“家主，二少主；墨先生已经道了”一名手下走来说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“知道了”紫璿枫微微回应道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“哥，你这次叫阿羽来，不是简单的事吧？”紫慕星微微的说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“嗯”紫璿枫慢慢帮江澄穿上干净的衣服抱出点头道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“哥，江澄他其实还活着对吧?”紫慕星看着江澄微微疑问道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“嗯，只有这么做他们才会对这件事后悔”紫璿枫点头微微说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“快去吧哥，别让阿羽等太久了”紫慕星看着微微说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“你要快回去工作吧”紫璿枫微微说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“知道了哥，我会好好招待那群人的”紫慕星露出冷冷的微笑说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>说完后紫璿枫抱着江澄来到自己的房内，门外跪坐着一名女手下</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>塌塌米的房间里一位身穿黑色和衣的男子正坐在草席上等候者</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“阿羽，等很久了吧？”紫璿枫抱着江澄走了进来说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“嗯，璿枫哥”墨玄羽慢慢放下手中的茶杯说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“抱歉阿羽，让你从国外赶回来”紫璿枫默默说着越过了墨玄羽把江澄放在自己的床上</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“这没有什么，不过昨天接到慕星哥的电话说出一切，把我吓了一跳；我没有想到他们竟然把澄澄害成这样”墨玄羽微微看着床上的江澄说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“阿羽，我其实叫你回来是有事想拜托你”紫璿枫起身看着墨玄羽微微说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“璿枫哥，你不必说什么，我答应你带走江澄，离开这里”墨玄羽看着微微的说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“嗯，麻烦你了，明天我会帮江澄办一个重大丧礼，之后你就偷偷把人带走”紫璿枫默默的语气说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“你要让他们参加？”墨玄羽看着疑问道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“我要让他们眼睁睁看着江澄下葬的时候，后悔的表情”紫璿枫冷冷的语气说着</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“我明白了”墨玄羽看着江澄微微说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>监狱里的刑罚室</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>蓝曦臣等人从医院就被押进了监狱刑罚室，开始一连串的刑罚</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“监狱长”一名刑罚者拿着鞭子说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“罚的如何了”紫慕星身穿监狱长的制服微微说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“也没什么”刑罚者冷冷的语气说着</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“求求你，让我们见晚吟”蓝曦臣身上布满戒鞭的伤口，脸色苍白说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“见他？你们做梦吧，别忘了是谁把他变成这样的”紫慕星上前拿出放在腰间的罚棍抬起蓝曦臣的下颚</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“晓，求你让我们见江澄吧，我们真的错了”魏无羡留着泪说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“呵？后悔了？哪有什么用？如果我没有想错的话，还对江澄做那事情吧？”紫慕星冷笑的说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“你想做什么？”金光瑶看着害怕的颤抖着</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“我说过要让你们体验伤害江澄的一切，给我好好招待他们”紫慕星冷笑的语气微微说道离开了刑罚室</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“是”刑罚者微微说道</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>“别以为事情就这样结束了，江澄的一切我会跟你们慢慢算”紫慕星站在刑罚室的门外冷冷的说着</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>———————————————未完待续—————————————</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>＊江澄未亡，只是医生当人在手术前被心灵控制住，演出的一场戏码。</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span>下一节：火的葬礼，攻痛苦的代价</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>